Undead
Undead are one of the many monsters found not only in Gransys but in every corner of the world. Most are corpses that have been revived using necromancy and can thus only move within the reaches of that magick. There are also some examples of corpses buried in land with high magick concentrations coming to life spontaneously. Their appearance is essentially human, but the undead have limited memory of their former lives and very low intelligence. They usually form hordes of five to ten individuals, but there is no single undead that could be called the leader of these groups and they do not act so human as to consciously cooperate. Another characteristic trait of the undead is their simplicity, which makes them particularly tractable. They have destructive tendencies and any creature that is their equal or inferior will be seen as prey and hunted down—humans and animals included. They are said to possess no memory of their former lives, but in truth they do seem to maintain some fragmentary memories. At times, undead can be found talking to walls as if they were old friends or unconsciously performing habits they held in life: unnecessary gestures such as running their hands through their hair or rubbing their noses or mouths. A single undead is not an opponent worthy of much fear, but if they appear in a horde, adventurers should be wary the greater their numbers. Attacks Notes *Weak against Fire enchanted weapons (like the Eden's Warden sword and Scalding Razors) and spells (like Comestion and Ingle). * Weak against Holy enchanted weapons (like the Heaven's Key daggers or the Ascalon sword) and spells. * Vulnerable to Torpor (slow). Use Rusted Weapons to inflict the debilitation. The higher the enhancement of the Rusted Weapon, the higher chance it will debilitate with each strike. * To increase the chance of successful debilitation, use multi-strike skills like Fivefold/Tenfold Flurry, Downpour Volley, Thousand Kisses, Brain Splitter, Corkscrew Arrow, Sheltered Assault, Cymbal Onslaught, or Great Windmill. * The Mage skill Anodyne / High Anodyne cannot directly target enemies, but it will damage all forms of undead that stray into its healing radius. When a Mage pawn heals someone in the party, try to lure them in groups ! * Basic arrows from Magick Bows are effective. * Undead are common at nighttime around Gransys, especially near Gran Soren and the area around the Abbey. *Found en mass at The Catacombs. *They are more resilient when they emerge from the ground but can be grabbed. Pawn Bestiary Knowledge Undead Class Knowledge :*Undead Strategy Vol. 1 Advises using holy attacks against the undead :*Undead Strategy Vol. 2 suggests grappling back when one attempt to grapple you It is also reported that 500 kills are required. Trivia *Other Undead variations are Stout Undead, Undead Warriors, Giant Undead and Banshees. * Disturbingly, the Undead will speak of memories of their former lives, apparently unaware that they are in fact no longer living. Quotes *''"My clothes are dirty."'' *''"I don't want to go..."'' *''"Where are you...?"'' *''"Hahahaa....."'' *''"Want to go home."'' *''"My baby."'' *''"I don't want to die."'' *''"I'm so hungry..."'' *''"Must keep working..."'' * "What will the wife say..." * "Needed back at the shop..." * "So weary..." Gallery Dragon's Dogma - Undead(Grab).jpg| Just a quick nibble ... Category:Enemies Category:Undead es:No muerto